Alone in the rain GermanyLittle ReaderPrussia -ON HIATUS-
by Lelouch'sLove
Summary: While walking home, Germany and Prussia come across a young child laying in an alleyway. Life for them will change for the better Reader-Insert with lots of fluffiness eventually. -OH HIATUS until I get my life sorted-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was liked a lot on DeviantArt, so I thought I'd put it on here ^_^

I don't own Hetalia, Germany, Prussia or you, I only own this story ^^

* * *

You winced as you shoved your (s/c), weakening hand back into the jar, desperatly reaching the scraps of chocolate from the bottom in a desperate attempt to eat. Pulling your hand out, your skin caught of the sharp edges, cutting your hand up more. Ignoring this, you licked the chocolate of your bloodied hand, as it reached your mouth, your hand began shaking in need. A sudden flash of light appeared far behind you, luminating you (h/l) (h/c) and soon rain began to fall down onto your little head, a few drop slid down your back, making you shiver. You sniffed, tears beginning to pour down your face to match the falling rain. Your small hand holding the jar lost grip and dropped the food source, you fell to your knees as you heard it shatter. As you fell, your body began to cut on the glass that now lay on the floor. You felt weak, unable to survive without help. The new little country of (country name), only just gaining independence from (country of choice), you were weak, and so young. Shivers continued to run through your body, in attempt to warm yourself up, while warm tears flowed out of your (e/c) eyes, the desperation, confusion and pain you felt overwhelming you.

Sniffing, you collapsed backwards, away from the glass onto the floor, your (e/c) eyes blinking close. From around the corner of the alleyway you laid in, you heard two men talking, well more like arguing. You heard footsteps splash into puddles, your dulling (e/c) eyes opened a little, you wimpered, hoping they'd come help you. As they appeared into view, your eyes widened at the two men. One was blonde, his hair slicked back, his posture was impeccable, in your six years of living, you'd never seen a man walk to proudly before, he was holding an umbrella, completely over himself, but less over the man next to him. The other man beside him had white, somewhat messy, hair, he walked in an arrogant fashion, matching the tone of his voice, he was currently getting wet as the other man refused to let him completely under the umbrella, you watched as the white haired man shouted, only picking up the word 'awesome' from what he said. You winced as the rain hit your hand, crying out, the two men stopped their movements at your noise, their eyes became defensive as they narrowed down the alleyway where you were. They froze, eyes widening as they saw your lithe, weak, little body laying there.

The white haired man rushed forward towards you, unbeknownst to himself avoiding bits of broken jar, gently lifting your torso of the ground, his arms swamping your body. You saw his red eyes widen in worry as he noticed the cuts and weakness of your body. You heard him whisper 'how un-awesome' before you looked you as you noticed the rain wasn't on you anymore. Your eyes began to close, but at you looked up, you watched the blond, blue eyed man hold their umbrella above you, blocking the pouring rain from stinging your bleeding hand and cut up body even more. He knelt down, his eyebrows frowned in concern, a warm hand slid into your soaked (h/c) hair, stoking your little scalp gently. You felt calm and safe, both of their actions making you believe you'd be saved from the life you had lived so far.

"Bruder, ve must take her home, she's veak..." You heard a sigh from the man holding you and a 'hum' of acceptance from the blonde calming you down, before your (e/c) orbs flicked between the two of them, slipping closed, the exhaustion taking over your body.

* * *

TBC

Reviews are appreciated if you want to ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia, Germany, Prussia or you, I only own this story ^^

* * *

"Gilbert! Don't vake her up dummkopf!" Your eyes flickered as you heard a hushed yet angered voice fade into a whisper. As your stirred, you felt a hand once again slip into your hair, which you noticed was now dry. The hand calmed you like it had in the rain, but you still whimpered, unable to stop yourself. The voice began to whisper again now towards you as your (e/c) eyes continued to flicker open, revealing the blonde and white haired men from the night in the rain. Your lithe body twitched as your shaking (s/c) hand automatically moved towards the blond man's open shirt, your tiny fingers clasped onto the fabric, tightening when the figure moved backwards from the abrupt action. A button popped off, hitting the red eyed man on the forehead, just as your eyes began to take in what was around you, the red eyed man grunted and fell onto his behind from his previous crouching position.

"That was very unawesome Ludvig!" You watched with sleepy wonder as the blonde, you who now guessed was called Ludvig, brushed your (h/c) strands of hair out of your eyes and lifted you off the bed you had been laying on, a (colour) blanket slipping off your body back onto where you had laid . He paused as you began to squirm uncomfortably, tears welling up in your (e/c) orbs. You stuggled in the blue eyed man's arms, not liking the sudden movement and tightness of his hold, a cry escaped you as you continued to squirm.

"Ludvig! What are you doing!" The red eyed man questioned the staring blonde who had frozen, mid-lift, as he had started to pick you up. Hands slipped undernearth your boney armpits, lifting your from Ludvig's arms and back onto the bed, you sat with your knees each side of you and your bottom placed between them. You noticed a pool of material appeared beneath you, in curiousity, you tilted your head before peering down at yourself. A (fav/c), male shirt swamped your body, pooling at your knees onto the bed, like a ripple on water. A shakey (s/c) hair grabbed a piece of the shirt from between your knees, lifting it slightly, as if inspecting it, your body leaned forward, sniffing the material and rubbing it gently against your cheek, before you fell forward onto the bed, knees curling up to your chest. You brought the loose material to your cheek, snuggling it as your eyes stared up at the two men who stared back in unknowing awe.

The red eyed man bent back down to your level, tilting his head and smirking.

"Ha! Ludvig, she likes your shirt!" He turned towards Ludvig, grinning before earning a small smack to the back of the head. "Vhat? I'm just pointing out zhat das klein kind likes vhat you put on her! Alzho, I do zhink zhat my choice of shirt vas much more awesome!" He pointed his thumb behind his back, which you followed, to see a black shirt with small yellow birds making a 'P' shape and a 'G' shape on the front. When the red eyed man turned back to you, he noticed your interest in the shirt, grinning even more he stood, jogging over to get the shirt and brought it back to you. Your (e/c) eyes widened as the man brought what has gained your focus towards you, he lifted you head, whispering an apology of 'sorry' as you began to squirm from the touch, and placed the shirt underneath your head like a pillow.

The corners of your (lip/tone) lips twitched up slightly at the man's actions, you relaxed greatly. Relishing in the new comfort of the new shirt. Your eyes flicked between the two men again, as if asking questions.

"Gilbert? Vhat exactly vas your plan for her?" You watched as Ludvig questioned the man you now knew as Gilbert. "Vhat are ve going to do? She's so small..." His sharp blue eyes turned to you as he bent down next to Gilbert, sliding a hand into your hair once again. You didn't flinch, instead your watery, (e/c) eyes stared into his, in curiosity you opened your mouth, attempting to speak. Both the men flinched as a squeak emmintated from your mouth instead of words. You stared forwards, confused, before leaning your head forward, still laying it on your hands, and tried to speak again.

"L-L-L-Lud-Ludv-v-vig..." A soft voice came out of you, with your (country's/language) accent the name sounded weird, you shook a little whilst saying his name, worried you'd say it wrong. He supressed a laugh while Gilbert full on laughed, not noticing small prickles of tears in your eyes.

"G-G-Gilber-t?" You leaned forward, a bandaged hand reaching towards the white haired man, you noticed the bandage and your eyes widened in shock. You lifted yourself up abruptly and fell forward, stands of (h/c) hair falling over your eyes, just blocking your view of Gilbert grabbing you before you fell off the bed. You felt arms slip around your body, once again lifting you backwards.

"Kesesese, be careful there klein kind, ve don't vant to hurting yourself even more." He lifted your hand which you only just took into context. Your six year old brain realised how hurt it was, as you saw a small spot of blood on the palm of the bandage.

Ludvig put a hand on your shoulder, you turned towards him. "Ja, ve don't vant you getting even more hurt. You'll be kept here, I mean, you'll be...Bruder?" He paused for a couple of seconds before straightening himself up, appearing to be annoyed at himself for not being able to talk to you properly. Gilbert sighed and a small grin appeared on his face. You heard him mumble something about his suprise at Ludvig not being able to talk to a child when he'd looked after Italy for so long. You raised your head of the shirt and tilted it at the unknown persons name, you recognised it, but wasn't quite sure why. Gilbert laughed to get your attention back to him.

"What mein bruder is try so say liebchen, is zhat zhe awesome me and him, are going to look after you!" He laughed again to himself before standing up next to his brother. "You'll stay here vith us, but ve do need to know some things about you first!" You nodded, falling back onto to makeshift pillow.

"Vhat is your name liebchen? Und how old are you?"

"(First N-Name) (Last Name)." You looked down at your hands, releasing your hold on the shirt and counted with your fingers you age, slowly raising your fingers until there were six up. "I'm s-six." Ludvig's lips twitched a little into a smile, before he realised and set his face back to the stoney one it had been before. The red-eyed man grinned again, you wondered how happy he could really be, leaning down towards you.

"Vell, (First Name), velcome to zhe awesome German household! Coutesy of zhe awesome me of course!" For the first time since they'd found you, they say the corners of your lips lift into a soft smile. Your (e/c) eyes lightened with happiness, in realisation of your new home.

The silence after was broken by your stomach growling incredibly loudly. You blushed and your eyes widened as you looked down. Ludvig looked at you before turning towards the door.

"Bruder, vhy don't ve get her some Vurst?"

* * *

TBC

Reviews are appreciated~! And as much as I'm happy that people have put this on story alert and favourites, it would be nice to have some reviews, kinda sucks when you don't get more than 1.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia, Germany, Prussia or you, I only own this story ^^

* * *

Your (e/c) eyes followed Ludvig and Gilbert out of the room you had been residing in, your eyebrows furrowed in fear before you slipped off the bed, grabbing onto the black shirt Gilbert had given you, your feet hit the floor gently, a soft pad sounding from the laminated wooden floor. Gilbert watched you from outside the room, a small smile appeared on his face and he heard the fast padding of your feet come closer and saw your head pop out of the door frame, a few strands of (h/c) hair covering your eyes.

"Hello zhere liebchen! I didn't expect you to be up and about!" You jumped from Gilbert's sudden voice, gripping onto the shirt you held in your hands. Gilbert noticed the shirt and smirked, kneeling down to your level and tapped your shoulder. Turning to him, you blinked before stumbling towards him, grabbing his trouser leg with a tight grip.

"G-Gilbert? Why...you leave me?" Your voice faltered while small tears brimmed on the edges of your eyes whilst you pulled on Gilbert's trouser leg. The smirk on his face faltered and his red eyes widened as he pulled you into an awkward hug, resting your head on his shoulder.

"Zhe awesome me apologizes (Name)." You heard a quiet whisper as your began to squirm, still not used to the physical attention you were getting, Gilbert released you, slipping a hand around your free little one and stood slowly. The (fav/colour) shirt you wore lifted as your arm raised, it sagged on your lithe body, once again swamping you. Your (e/c) eyes peered up at Gilbert, your eyebrows rising as a twinge of fear went through you. The sleeve on your raised arm slid down and hit your face, you flinched, scrunching up your nose at the sudden movement of the shirt. The red eyed man smirked at you while you heard a strange laugh of 'Kesesesesesese' from him. A wave of a cooking smell moved up the stairs, blinking a few times, you brought the shirt in your hand to your chest, sniffing at it thinking it might have been the smell.

Your head tilted as the foreign scent, a couple of (h/c) strands fell over your eyes. The corners of your lips lifted as you processed the smell as food. Whilst still holding Gilbert's hand, your little (s/c) feet, exposed at the bottom of Ludvig's shirt, ran forward towards the steep looking stair. You paused at the top of them, eyebrows furrowing as you took in the steepness, a shiver ran through your little body, knocking you forward down the stairs.

Two tense hands grabbed your shoulders from your side to the front, preventing your fall. Your watery (e/c) eyes widened as you were lifted down the stairs, your (skin/tone) hand still gripping Gilbert's. A soft thump sounded from the floor as your were put down, you shivered again from the coldness of it. Looking up you saw two intense blue eyes stare down at your frail body, cringing away you gripped Gilbert's hand even more, earning a wince from the white haired man.

"(Name). Are you okay?" Ludvig's sharp blue eyes looked down at you, his own eyebrows furrowed in what looked like worry. You flinched at the harshness of his glare, he noticed, softening his eyes while you gripped onto Gilbert's hand once more. Nodding gently you slid yourself out of Ludvig's hold and turned into Gilbert's leg, nuzzling the white haired man's trousers while bringing his shirt you were holding to your chest again. Ludvig noticed fear in your eyes before standing and straightening himself up.

"Bruder, I vas cooking vurst und other zhings in the küche before you brought her out here." He held a small can of 'odor remover', which you guessed he has come back upstairs to get. He gave a seriously look towards Gilbert. "Ve need to make her eat something..." He looked between you and Gilbert before walking towards another room, you heard the faint sound of spraying, so you assumed he was using that weird can thing. A laugh came from the white haired man once again.

"Kesesesese~ Mein bruder doesn't know vhat to do vith you liebchen!" He held your hand tight before leading you towards the room Ludvig had entered. You cringed at the smell as it came closer to you, not knowing exactly what it was. Your young brain assumed that in (country you gained independence from) didn't have this food, in curiosity, your (s/tone) hand slipped out of Gilbert's now loosened own. Soft pads hit the hardwood floor as you slowly walked into the room, the scent hit you hard, causing you to flinch. Ludvig stood at a counter, stirring something which sizzled in a pan, your eyes widened as you realised the strange smelling food was coming from said pan, stumbling forward, you moved and grabbed onto Ludvig's trouser leg, (e/c) eyes staring up at him with a questionable look. He stopped his actions, turning towards you not realising you were on his leg, you stumbled backwards but was caught once again by Ludvig's hands.

"(N-NAME)! Vhat are you doing!" You cringed at the loudness of Ludvig's voice, tears already flowing over your now half closed eyes. Gilbert rushed into the room at the sound of his brother's voice, his white hair messed up over his forehead. You brought the shirt you held to your face, crying into it while Ludvig panicked over you, not knowing what to do, Gilbert quickly moved and knelt next to you, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you from the floor. You nuzzled your head into the red eyed man's shoulder, after feeling fingers slip into your (h/c) hair, rubbing your scalp, you calmed down a little, sniffling softly.

"(N-Name)? Es tut mir leid..." Ludvig noticed your body stiffened at what he said, realising you probably didn't understand him, he coughed and spoke again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you (Name)." Gilbert noticed a hint of longing in Ludvig's eyes before he grinned and carried you towards a table in the room with the strange smell. You looked up as you were put onto a chair by the white haired man, squirming from the long amount of contact you had just experienced. You peered towards Ludvig, your (e/c) staring at his combed back blonde hair while he put the strange smelling food onto a plate, watching as he turned and moved towards where you and Gilbert, who had just sat opposite you, were sitting. The corners of Ludvig's lips twitched up when he saw you watching him, he put some of the strange smelling food onto a bowl in front of you.

"Bitte schön-Here you go (name), it's vurst." Your eyebrows furrowed at the name of the food.

"Vurst? What's that?" You poked the 'vurst' with your finger, liking the smell, but not sure about what it looked like. You heard a laugh from Gilbert as he began to eat his own vurst.

"Kesese~ Bruder she's copying you!"

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Vell, (name) is copying your accent." He snickered as he tried to copy you (country's) accent. "Instead of 'vurst' like us, she should say 'wurst', vith her accent, it's adorable actually!" You tilted you head at this, you were confused.

"S-So, it's wurst? Does that mean y-you called Ludwig then? N-Not Ludvig?" You saw a genuine smile appear on the blue eyes man's face, he nodded before picking up a piece of wurst with a fork and putting it to your mouth.

"Ja, now, you need to eat. Okay?" You opened your mouth, biting the wurst and eating it, your face scrunched at first because of the odd texture, but you began to like it. Your body finally realised how little you had eaten since you became a country, your hands reached out towards the food on the table, the bandages has specks of blood on but you didn't care, you began to grab at the food, shoveling it down in desperation. The two men watched in horror, scared you were going to choke, Ludwig grabbed your hands, preventing you from continuing.

"(Name), you'll choke, eat slowly." Tears ran down your cheeks again as you finished your mouthful, your stomach growling loudly at the sudden wave of food.

"B-But I'm s-s-so hungry!" You turned your head towards Gilbert, hoping he's let you eat like you were. He shook his head, telling you to slow down before you sniffed and began to eat slower. Gilbert leant back in his chair watching you while Ludwig began to eat.

"Bruder? Wir müssen ihr hilfen so dass sie besser wird, sie ist so klein! Das ehrfürchtige mich ist besorgt..."

"Gleichfalls"

You ignored what they were saying, unable to understand it you continued to eat slowly, not really noticing the tastes of what food you were eating, just focusing on getting nourishment. After you had finished, Ludwig slipped his fingers into your (h/c) hair again, calming you once more, while you were calm he lifted you into his arms, cradling you to his chest. Your eyes widened and you began to squirm slightly. You heard him whispering something to you.

"Shhh (name), I just vant to look after you, as does mein bruder." You pushed away from him, looking into his eyes, a wave of pain in your hand hit you, as your eyes welled up with tears you felt another pair of arms wrap around you and Ludwig. White hair went into your face, you blew it out the way, ignoring the dull pain in your hand, giggling when it went straight back to where it had been.

"Liebchen, ve vhat to look after you, ve vhat you to become better and stronger, like zhe awesome me!" Ludwig smiled a little at his brother's antics and was glad you were smiling now. You nuzzled in-between the two men, happy someone was looking after you now.

Ludwig and Gilbert suddenly froze, tightening their grip on you. They felt a surge of power go through their hearts before looking down at you. You stared in confusion at what had just happened, they placed you down on the floor, both kneeling down to your level.

"It looks like ve have a new country."

* * *

Translations:  
Wir müssen ihr hilfen so dass sie besser wird, sie ist so klein! Das ehrfürchtige mich ist besorgt... - We must help her to get better, she's so small! The awesome me is worried...  
Gleichfalls - Likewise

Read and review please, it's nice (:


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia, Germany, Prussia or you, I only own this story ^^

A/N:** TEXTTEXTTEXT** Is where German is spoken

* * *

_Last time~  
Ludwig and Gilbert suddenly froze, tightening their grip on you. They felt a surge of power go through their hearts before looking down at you. You stared in confusion at what had just happened, they placed you down on the floor, both kneeling down to your level._

"It looks like ve have a new country."

* * *

-2 Weeks later-

Spreading your arms wide, you tilted your body to the sides while running down the upper hallway of Ludwig and Gilbert's house. A broad smile was etched on your face, as you thought of the two German men, you slowed down your running, reaching the banister by the top of the stairs, which looked very steep in your 6 year old brain. (E/c) eyes peered over the edge, looking down at the tiled lower hallway floor, you saw the back of a mop of white hair poking though the doorway of the kitchen before a string of, what you had been told was German, shouts came from inside the room. Your smile dropped to a worried frown as the mop of hair turned and Gilbert stormed out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"**Du idiot! Wir können Sie hier nicht alleine lassen, Sie muss mit uns kommen!**"

"**Bruder, Sie ist ein neu gegründetes Land, alle anderen Länder werden versuchen, Sie weg zu nehmen! Sie wollen ihre Hilfsmittel, so wie sie immer wollen! **"

You watched Ludwig follow Gilbert towards the living room, neither of them noticed you on the landing above, now crouched down and having moved away from the stairs, as to not be seen. You heard a sigh of frustration before Gilbert continued.

"**Wenn das der Fall ist, werden wir nach ihr schauen. Sie wird nicht von diesen ungeilen unawesome Ländern berührt werden! (Name) ist nur ein kleines Land, vielleicht werden sie, Sie nicht sehen.**"

"**Jetzt bist du der Idiot! Wir fühlten das Sie ein Land war, alle anderen würden dann auch! Italien brachte es auf bei dem letzten Axis Treffen, auch Japan.**"

_Italien?_You recognised that name again, even in German, the same with the other, in confusion you stood up slowly from where you were crouching, being careful of not making any noise, as you stepped backwards, attempting to go to the library to find a book that might have those names in, a silence crushing creak came from the floorboard beneath your bare feet. Your head shot up at the sound, (e/c) eyes going wide while your body froze. Once again you heard a couple of German shouts from where Gilbert and Ludwig were.

"**Scheiße!**(Name)!"

"**Verdammt!**"

Both men ran towards you, thuds erupting from the staircase. In a slight shudder of fear you stumbled backwards, falling onto your backside. (h/c) strands of hair fell over your eyes as they winced shut. Ludwig was the first the reach you, being much fitter than his brother he was able to go three steps at a time up the stairs, he lifted you up with his hands by your armpits, holding you at his eye level, his arms tensed at the still uncomfortable position. Your big (e/c) eyes peered up at him through (h/c) strands, innocence flowing out of them.

"(Name), vhat vere you doing up here!" The tone of his voice came out much harsher than he wanted, resulting in tears filling your eyes as you began to squirm out of his hold, Gilbert reached behind you and took you out of his brother's arms and brought you to his chest, stroking your head like a parent calming down their child. You calmed down a little, still feeling slightly uncomfortable in someone's arms, but you had become used to Gilbert's hugs and holds, he often watched over you while you slept to make sure you had no nightmares, and would hold and calm you down when you did.

"Shhhhh, calm down child. Ve vere just vorried about you, vhat is vrong?" He shrugged you up higher in his hold, before looking up at Ludwig, who stared in awe at his self proclaimed 'awesome' brother. You nuzzled into Gilbert's shoulder, sniffling as quietly as you could.

"I saw you coming out of the kitchen...and then there was shouting and I didn't understand what was going on..." You peered up at the red eyed man, staring into those oddly coloured eyes. The two Germans looked at each other, contemplating what to say, the blond haired German was the first to speak.

"(Name). Ve vere just having un argument about zhe veekend, ve're having trouble deciding somezhing." He glared at Gilbert, telling him to go along with it. You nodded into Gilbert's chest, believing what Ludwig had said, your young mind not questioning the slight hesitation in his voice. Gilbert tightened his hold around you, his eyebrows furrowed at the thought of possibly lying to you.

"Ja, zhat is true (Name)," He smirked and, through white bangs, peered up at the man opposite him. "Ve vant you to come vith us to zhis zhing zhat ve're planning to go to, but ve veren't sure vhether to bring you." His smirk broadened as Ludwig's face went red in anger, which faded as you turned out of Gilbert's chest and squirmed a little, attempting to get down onto the floor, Gilbert loosened his hold on you, kneeling to the floor and allowed you to slip off his knee. You plodded down onto the floor, stumbling forward towards Ludwig, your tiny fingers slipped down his trousers before clasping onto the material. Bony knees hit the floor and (e/c) orbs innocently stared up at Ludwig's piercing blue ones, you cracked a (size) smile, intently melting the stern look on the blond's face, a quiet giggle escaped your (skin/tone) lips at this.

"I want to come with you! I haven't been outside for ages." You smiled at the two Germans before hearing a laugh from Gilbert.

"Kesesese~ Vell, zhat means she's coming vith us Ludvig!"

* * *

(3 days later)

"(Name)? Are you ready?" You came thudding down the stairs, the black shirt Gilbert had given you the first day you woke up in the German's home clenched tightly in you hand. A (fav/c) flowery dress flowed behind you, on your in your hair was a (fav/flower), clasped just above your left ear, with your (h/c) hair tied in a loose bun to the side. You jumped down the last step before running towards the white haired man, who was holding the front door open for you.

"My, my (Name) you look lovely today, shall ve get going?"

You jumped down the last step before running towards the white haired man, who was holding the front door open for you. Your small hand slipped into his free one, before clasping, smiling you looked up in his direction before skipping forward, dragging Gilbert behind with a smile on his face. Ludwig stepped out of one of the rooms catching the end of this event, a frown creased his forehead in annoyance and worry, before he walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

A black car was parked in front of the house, one of the back doors open for the 3 countries to enter. You struggled climbing into the car, whining at Gilbert whenever he tried to help you in, stating 'you could do it yourself'. When you finally seated yourself in the car, you grinned at the red eyed man, patting the seat next to you, indicating he should sit there, after he sat down, slinging an arm across the headrests of the seats, Ludwig appeared in the doorway, his tall frame just managing to squeeze through the door and sit down across you and his brother. You frowned a little in confusion at the atmosphere of the car, neither German's were talking and you felt as though you shouldn't be there.

After a few hours of painful silence, the door to the car opened, revealing a large, stone building in the middle of the city. You raced over Gilbert's legs, wanting to leave the car as quickly as possible, after hearing some shouts in Germany you stopped in front of the stairs leading towards the building. You turned, a slight frown on your features, a tiny fist clenched around the shirt. Gilbert and Ludwig raced towards you, kneeling in front of you, so they were level with you.

"(Name)! Please, don't run off like that!" You flinched at Gilbert's unusually harsh tone. "It's not awesome!" He smirked a little before holding one of your hands, joining the shirt in your hold, Ludwig followed, holding your free hand before leading the three of you into the building. As you ascended the stairs, both Germans lifted you with their arms as you jumped up each step, giggles flowing from you in enjoyment.

Red eyes met blue in amusement, which turned to worry as Gilbert and Ludwig proceeded to lead you through the building towards a pair of oak doors. Each pushed a door open, revealing a large conference room full of people. Your eyes widened in both awe and confusion, your head tilting to the side as a man with an odd curl flicking from the side of his light brown hair came running towards the three of you.

"VE~ GERMANY! ENGLAND AND FRANCE ARE BEING MEAN TO MEEEE!" He launched himself at Ludwig, not noticing you, but was stopped with Ludwig's hand to his face, stopping him from getting closer to him.

"DUMMKOPF! You don't jump on people unexpectedly!" He proceeded to tell the man off, in confusion you turned to Gilbert who was currently smirking evilly at someone across the room, you looked and saw a brown haired man with a small curl at the front of his hair and a mole on the side of his chin, he looked incredibly angry and uncomfortable.

"You stupid Prussia! Stop vhat you're doing, it's creeping me out!"*

You slipped your hands out of theirs, stepping back a little in slight fear. Your mind raced in all the confusion.

_Germany? Prussia? But they're Ludwig and Gilbert?_

* * *

* - Apologies...I can't write for Austria ^^''

Reviews are still always appreciated~

_ *_sparkles at how many I have* DOUBLE FIGURES~ Thankyou all!_  
_

TRANSLATIONS (for bold text)

"You idiot! We can't leave her alone here, she has to come with us!"

"Brother, she's a newly formed country, all of the other countries are going to try and take her away, they'll want her resources like they always do! "

"While that may be the case, we'll look after her, she won't be touched by those other, unawesome countries! (Name) is only a small country, maybe they won't notice her."

"Now you're the idiot! We felt that she was a country, all the others would have too! Italy brought it up at the last Axis meeting, as did Japan."

**Scheiße!** - Shit -Apologies for the swearing

**Verdammt** - Damn it/fuck


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia, Germany, Prussia or you, I only own this story ^^

* * *

Last time:

_You slipped your hands out of theirs, stepping back a little in slight fear. Your mind raced in all the confusion._

Germany? Prussia? But they're Ludwig and Gilbert? 

_

As you stumbled backwards you fell onto your backside, a thud coming from underneath you, the whole room froze at the sound. The two Germans turned to see a panicked and scared look on your face. Ludwig threw the whimpering man off of him, his brunet hair falling over his eyes as he fell to the floor, the blonde German ran over to you, picking you up in a way unlike ever before, he cradled you to his chest, your (fav/c) dress ruffled up as his back to all the other people in the room. Your lips parted as confused sounds came from you, mumbles of 'country? Germany? Prussia?' were spoken.

Ludwig turned his head to Gilbert, a pained look on his face, his eyes hinting towards you snuggling into his shirt. Gilbert smirked and turned to the others in the room, smirking specifically at the man with the mole and glasses and the brown haired, currently frowning, lady next to him.

"Ve have un awesome announcement! Ve," He brought his hands up 'air quoting' around his speech, "'adopted' zhis young girl coming up to 3 weeks ago! Zhis awesome kinder, we believe she is the new country ve all sensed!" He ginned before noticing two men had walked closer to them, you nuzzled out of Ludwig's chest and peered over his shoulder, strands of (h/c) hair over your eyes. You saw the two men, one was incredibly tall, similar to Ludwig, he had a light purple scarf on, even though it was summer time, when his eyes caught your (e/c) own, he smiled at you. An odd smile, your eyebrows frowned a little in fear, but you found it oddly cute at the same time.

You then peered over at the other man, instantly looking at his eyebrows, they were incredibly thick, almost like caterpillars. You popped your head over Ludwig's shoulder, resting your chin on it, smiling at the man, you felt oddly calm in his presence. The man began to speak.

"Germany? Is your brother telling the truth?" Ludwig tensed under your body, you frowned again. Your small voice only just being heard by everyone.

"...Germany? Who's that?" You looked over at Gilbert, trying to get some answers, your (e/c) eyes innocently staring at the other people. The brunet who had nearly jumped on Ludwig had finally gotten over his shock and stood up, he moved behind Ludwig and smiled, his eyes closed.

"Why bella~ This is Germany!" He pointed at Ludwig, prodding him in the back, your frown came back as you became more confused, the man pointed at himself. "And I'm Italy bella~ It's nice to meet you!" He moved around Ludwi-or was it Germany? And lifted you out of his arms and into his own, he gasped as you made eye contact with him, the same feeling he had experience in his heart about two weeks previous came back. He grinned, his eyes remaining closed.

Ludwig faltered as Italy began taking you around the other men and women in the room, announcing you were the new country they had all felt a couple of weeks back, he turned and saw Italy passing you to the man with the big eyebrows, who's features softened as he held you.

"Oh my! She's a beautiful child, a beautiful country." He smiled at you. "Hello dear, my name is England." His smiling face turned to a smirk as he looked to a man beside him and began giggling. "Which means she must be full of resources!" Gilbert grabbed your out of England's hold and brought you away from the two blondes who had congregated around him. He took you towards the man with the mole and glasses, passing you to the woman's arms.

"Hungary, look after her!" A startled brown haired woman, who you guessed was called Hungary, looked down at you, holding you close to her chest. Gilbert ran off and stood next to Ludwig, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him from moving towards the man with the big eyebrows.

"Bruder, let's not cause a scene." He turned to see the man with the big eyebrows and two other blonde men, one with long flowing hair and what you thought was a cape, and the other with glasses, a weird flick in his hair and a fluffy looking jacket moving towards the lady who was holding you. Your (e/c) eyes looked up to see Ludwig grabbing Gilbert by the collar of his shirt.

**"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass dies passieren würde! Was hast du erwartet?" **

**"Ich habe gedacht, dass Sie mehr reifer waren..." **

**"Wenn Sie verletzt wird, klage ich dich Bruder! Wenn **(name)** verletzt wird, wirst DU die Konsequenzen konfrontieren..."**

Ludwig shrugged out of Gilbert's hold and rushed towards England the the other blondes, pulling the down to the floor. Frowning angrily at the sudden shouting that circled the room.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" You flinched at the scary tone of Ludwig's voice. He moved towards the man with the cape and glared at him. "You are not going anyvhere near (name) France!" His head snapped to the man with the fluffy looking jacket. "You too America! (Name) is a small country, neither me nor bruder know vhere her country is, all ve know is she's small and located near us! SO IF YOU VOULDN'T MIND LEAVING HER RESOURCES AND LAND..." He paused and look at you, anger radiating off him, but a soft look in his eyes towards your (e/c) own. "If you do, you'll have to go through me..." Gilbert looked up at this and grinned.

"Me too!" He moved back over to the nice lady, who currently had distracted you by playing with your (length) hair, making it look cute. She twisted you around from the commotion and smiled a little strangely at you, the man next to her, with the mole, looked at you too, although frown on his face. Your eyes widened as she lifted you off her lap and placed you on the man's one, the strange smile still on her face.

You twisted slightly, following her with your eyes until she was next to Ludwig, looking at the three blonde men. In a split second her strange smile changed to an evil smirk.

"Of zhat is true, zhat you'll have to go through me as vell! As with Mr Austria!" She posed in a way to show strength, you smiled at her, somehow knowing she'd look after you.

Slipping down from the nice man's lap, you toddled over to them all with a look of slight confusion on your features. Gilbert grinned and picked you up, still noticing the slight squirming of your body, you moved from his arms until you were seated on his shoulders, your small hands loosely around his neck, still clasped onto the black and yellow shirt.

"Gilbert, I'm still confused...Who is Germany? I thought he was Ludwig?" Pointing at Ludwig, you looked innocently at everyone, specifically Ludwig, in hope of some answers. Everyone's faces faltered at your question, before the man wearing the cape stepped forward towards you and Gilbert.

"Mon dear, all of us 'ere are countries, I 'am France, the most beautiful country t'ere is!" He winked at you in an innocent way, apparently much to the suprise of the others. You peered down at his blue eyes, resting your chin in the mop of white that was Gilbert's hair, a small smile etching its way onto your face. The man with the scarf on came over to you and Gilbert, you noticed the white haired man tense a little and stepping backwards a few steps as the other man came closer. The scarfed man stopped and smiled again at you, a small cough came from him before he began talking.

"Huh? Prussia? Have you not told this little sunflower about us all?" His smile began to creep you out a little. "You haven't told her about us countries, and about you and Germany?" Gilbert shook his head a little, seemingly fearing the man at least a little, you frowned and glared, as threateningly as a six year old could, at the man.

With a slight pout, you shuffled on Gilbert's shoulder's and began talking. "Mister..." You had hoped for a response with a name, but the man just smiled at you. "Mister, what are you talking about? Could someone please tell me?" Even with your little years, you were becoming impatient with the whole situation, really just wanting to know where you were, and who 'Germany'...and now more 'Prussia' were. Ludwig lifted you from Gilbert's shoulder, placing you on the floor between them, he knelt to your level, still looking incredibly intimating to the other, especially the man who had called himself Italy, as he was frantically waving a white flag at this moment in time.

Ludwig looked at you with an intent serious hint to his glare.

"(Name), ve are all the personifications of countries. Ve all are known as the country itself." He pointed at the now moving pile of white flags. "Zhat dummkopf is Italy, he is the personification of the country Italy." He pointed at the man with the scarf and the three blondes next to him. "Those are Russia, England, France and America." At this point the one you now knew as 'America' fist pumped the air and shouted, rather loudly.

"Dude! Your bro here said you've 'adopted' her for, like, 3 weeks! You hadn't mention any of this?" America half grinned, half smirked at the two brothers. Gilbert just laughed to himself.

"Kesesesese~ Never thought about it, it vasn't until a few days after ve found her ve thought she vas a country. Even now, ve don't know vhere zhe country is."

Ludwig sighed and continued naming some of the people in the room. There was a man, at least you thought it was a man, who had a large green robe type thing on and a cute panda in his arms, he was China. Another was Austria, the nice name who you had been put on the lap of. Japan was a small looking man who bowed politely at you, you smiled at him, finding him somewhat cute. Ludwig continued to go around the room, introducing countries like: Australia, Cuba, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Greece. After a few minutes he pointed at a small group of 5 men in one of the corners in the room, you hadn't noticed them until now, but the moment your eyes went on them, one of them, a tall man with blonde hair and a funny little hat, jumped up and started declaring himself 'King'* and so on, resulting in a smaller man with a sailor looking outfit on smacking him around the back of the head. Giggling, you toddled over to them, curious of the previously quiet group.

When you reached them you were stood next to a scary looking man, his blue eyes seemed to glare at you without blinking. Distracting you from the fear of the man, a country next to him lifted you onto his lap, he had a hat on, matching his outfit. He smiled sweetly at you, introducing himself as Finland, he went around naming the other men. Denmark, Norway, Iceland and scary man Sweden. You snuggled into Finland's lap, feeling oddly safe in his arms, even with the scary looks of Sweden next to you.

Ludwig and Gilbert noticed how comfortable you looked with Finland, silently telling themselves they'd have to ask Finland how he had got you to be so comfortable.

You blinked and slipped off of Finland's lap, your (fav/c) dress ruffling up at the back, resulting in Finland and yourself patting it all down. You walked over to Gilb-Prussia and Germany, not really knowing what to call them anymore, and looked up at them.

"I'm a country too...right?"

* * *

TBC~

German Translations:

**"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass dies passieren würde! Was hast du erwartet?" -** I told you this was going to happen! what did you expect?

**"Ich habe gedacht, dass Sie mehr reifer waren..." - **I thought they'd be more mature...

**"Wenn Sie verletzt wird, klage ich dich Bruder! Wenn **(name)** verletzt wird, wirst DU die Konsequenzen konfrontieren..." - **If she gets hurt, I'm blaming you brother! if (name) gets hurt, YOU will face the consequenses...

Thankyou to everyone to the story favourites and alerts, it means a lot *love to you all*


End file.
